


Faraway

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, because we deserve some fluff right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Lena cries during documentaries. Kara thinks it's wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fix the show, but I sure as hell can try to write some Supercorp fluff to make us smile. Hang in there, lovelies <3
> 
> (Also, this is a bit of a mess, but after the ep so am I haha)
> 
> There will be a chapter two posted hopefully within the next day or two :)

Lena cries during documentaries. 

It takes Kara a few weeks to make this discovery. She attributes this to the fact that Lena is always handing her the remote and Kara, as she does, tends to pick something from Netflix's romantic comedy section. Something easy, lighthearted. Something she knows well enough that she won't mind closing her eyes the entire time and tuning out everything except for Lena's heartbeat and the feel of her fingers running through her hair.

But of course, she's Supergirl, and so the day eventually comes that she has to leave in the middle of one of their movie nights to help put out a fire. Lena actually has to shove her off the couch because Kara has her head in her lap and is loathe to leave (besides, the building on fire is abandoned - she checked). But she knows that Alex will probably come calling if she doesn't show up and she isn't ready for that, so she leaves Lena wrapped in a blanket burrito with the remote and a full bowl of popcorn as she floats reluctantly out the window.

By the time she's finished, she's covered in soot and smells a little like an ash tray, but Alex tells her the rest of the night is clear and Kara has a text on her phone from Lena telling her to hurry home.

_Home_.

She isn't sure when 'home' became Kara's apartment, but Lena does end up there most nights. Kara often wonders why a woman who has a sprawling penthouse apartment with the best furniture and appliances money could buy (seriously, her bed was like paradise made of silk) would rather stay at Kara's tiny rent-controlled one bedroom on the other side of town. The first time she asked Lena about it, the other woman had shrugged and mumbled that her apartment felt 'stuffy.' Kara noticed her cheeks turn a tiny bit pink and she wouldn't quite meet Kara's eyes in the seconds that followed, but Kara decided not to press her about it. 

As they curled up on the couch later, Lena admitted quietly that Kara's place made her feel at home. Kara had to swallow the lump of emotion that had lodged in her throat at the words, then she hugged Lena tightly and told her, "Then it's your home for as long as you wish."

The next morning she gave Lena a key. 

She has to admit, it's kind of wonderful to fly towards her apartment and see the lights on, to feel like someone is waiting for her. It puts a smile on her face (Alex would probably tease her mercilessly if she saw it, but she's too far gone now to mind) and makes her stomach feel fuzzy in a way that isn't entirely from how much smoke she's inhaled that night.

No, the light, floaty feeling is caused entirely by the steady heartbeat she can hear growing louder by the second; by the beautiful brunette she strains her eyesight to see, still curled up on her couch. It's warmth and soft skin and green eyes and...

But then a sound reaches her ears as she approaches her balcony and every one of her instincts hones in immediately on her apartment.

Because she's absolutely sure that she just heard _sniffling_  coming from her living room. And not the 'I just stuck my nose in a vase of flowers and now I can't stop sneezing' type of sniffling. It's the type that is accompanied by a tiny whine and has Lena reaching up to rub her eye.

Lena is _crying_.

Kara's eyes are glaring daggers around her apartment, already burning with barely restrained heat as she searches for any clue as to what has made Lena upset. Protectiveness, fierce and strong, shoots clear down to her toes, makes her hands curl into fists, and her mind races as she prepares to hunt down whoever has dared to hurt Lena and threaten to toss them into space. She could do it, too, she's fairly sure.

But as the seconds pass and she sees nothing, hears nothing out of the ordinary, the fight slowly trickles away and merely leaves her _confused_. She's still ready to jump into action at the slightest provocation, but as she hovers just outside her window, all she sees is Lena watching TV. There are no masked thugs, no screeching Lillian on the other end of Lena's fancy phone, no nightmares to frighten her.

Kara floats sideways until she can see the television screen, wondering if maybe Lena is watching Titanic (Kara had added it to her list last week) but all she sees is some kind of documentary playing. With the help of her superhearing, she picks up a monologue about the African Savannah. The screen flickers across miles of landscape before cutting to a story about a family of baby lion cubs. Lena has her eyes riveted on the whole thing, wide with a fascination - a wonder - that Kara can actually _feel_.

Reality hits Kara like a g-force in the form of a raging smile and the return of that fuzzy feeling in her chest.

Lena is crying over a documentary.

Lena is crying over these tiny lion cubs, then a pair of cheetah brothers as they bound through the plains. And even when the camera moves on to scan the rugged terrain of the Kalahari, showing nothing more than spectacular landscapes, the sniffing continues, and if Kara wasn't already sure that she was in love with Lena Luthor, she was certain this discovery would have sealed her fate.

She's grinning as she calculates a loud, graceless landing on her balcony, making enough noise that Lena is sure to hear her. Sure enough, there is a loud sniff and the telltale but furtive wipe of eyes against the too-long arm of Kara's spare hoodie. Then Lena is greeting her at the door with a bright smile and slightly reddened cheeks.

"Kara! You're home!" 

Kara finds the entire thing absolutely breathtaking.

(Her heart feels so very, very close to bursting).

She has barely stepped over the landing before her arms are full. The weight of Lena's body against hers, molded to hers in that perfect way only Lena has ever managed, makes Kara's smile widen. She tugs her closer and squeezes her gently (always so gently) and when Lena slips her arms around her neck she nuzzles her nose into Lena's hair and thinks to herself, _home indeed_. 

She keeps word of her little discovery to herself for a whole week, but it never quite leaves her thoughts. It shows itself in the way her eyes follow Lena with a renewed sense of adoration. It's in the way she often finds herself smiling for no reason, her thoughts drifting to a pair of wide eyes and the faraway tug of a smile, to just how soft and wondrous Lena is and the startling (but also, not) realization of how deeply in love she is.

And then Alex will jab her in the ribs with her elbow and Kara will yelp even though it doesn't actually hurt. Her sister will mutter words like 'it's about time' and 'never thought I'd see this' and 'can she at least save the heart eyes for when I'm not looking' but Kara is a little too happy to pay much notice to her grumbling and goes right back to smiling.

During their next movie night the following week, Kara insists that Lena picks something to watch. Lena wrinkles her nose and tries to insist that Kara take the remote, but Kara simply looks up from where her head is pillowed on Lena's lap and smiles encouragingly.

"You're sure?" Lena asks, her voice laced with a tiny bit of hesitation.

Kara sits up just enough to press a quick kiss to Lena's lips. When she settles back in, her Lena is smiling.

"Pick whatever you like."

She doesn't tell Lena how happy it makes her to see her choose a documentary, nor does she mention that she added a few to her list simply so Netflix would start adding them to her homepage for Lena to see. She merely nestles closer when Lena picks something on the landscape of New Zealand and tries to hide her smile.

It's more enchanting than Kara expects it to be. She can see easily why Lena loves the sweeping views, the nature, the animals. It's calming, and Kara finds herself watching the screen more than she anticipated.

So when she finally does let her eyes wander to the woman above her, the sight that meets her takes her breath away.

"Lee?" she says softly, watching with awe as Lena's eyes practically sparkle. 

The corner of her mouth is lifted in this faraway smile, her cheek dimpling, and it's like nothing Kara has ever seen. She's seen so many of Lena's smiles - the polite ones she reserves for investors, the friendly ones she gives Jess in the mornings. She's seen the smiles that make her whole face light up and the smiles that make her nose wrinkle because she just can't contain how happy she is (that one is undoubtedly Kara's favorite). But this one is soft and full of wonder and it's enough to take the breath right out of her lungs. 

Because it's so purely _Lena_. It's Lena without any reservation, any mask, stripped of all expectation and caution and control. It's the soft, sanguine woman underneath. It's the woman whose heart melts at the struggles of others, who wants so badly to help that she would give the clothes off her back if someone simply asked. It's the woman who has had her heart broken over and over again and yet still finds a way to mend it, still manages to find strength and hope and wonder in the world around her. It's the woman Kara loves so very deeply.

Seeing it from afar was stunning, but this... 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lena whispers, and then she rubs quickly at the corner of her eye, and Kara's heart melts into a devoted puddle.

And there are waterfalls and faraway, gorgeous views flickering across the screen behind her, but Kara only has eyes for Lena when she answers, "Yes. It is."

Lena's mouth slowly curls into a smile, but it takes her a moment to tear her eyes away from the screen to finally look down at where Kara is watching her. 

"Are you making fun of me?" she asks slowly, her voice so light that Kara can feel the words caress her cheeks and tug them into a smile.

She scrambles to a sitting position and scoots _just so_ , curling her legs against the back of the couch so she can face Lena properly. Lena's cheeks have gone a bit red and she's reaching up to wipe them when Kara makes a little sound of protest. When Lena's arms fall back to her sides, Kara brushes her fingertips against her cheeks instead, her touch almost reverent. She traces over the soft curves of her cheekbones and then cradles her face between her palms.

Then she kisses away the tear she can see racing towards her thumb.

"Never. You're perfect," Kara tells her.

Lena lets out a small gasp that Kara feels against her mouth. It makes her lips tingle, sends a burst of warmth and certainty through her that makes it almost too easy to whisper, with her heart in her throat, "I love you, Lena Luthor."

And Kara realizes she was wrong.

_That_  is her favorite smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lena," Kara says in a mock whisper, her grin making it hard for her to keep her voice quiet.

Her girlfriend grumbles and rolls over, clutching her pillow in a tight grip. Kara feels a tiny wave of guilt stir through her, but she's too excited for it to last long. 

"Lena, wake up," she tries again.

This time, Lena groans and her eyes finally blink open, bleary and unfocused. When she sees Kara hovering above her in her Supergirl suit, they narrow, and Kara barely has time to protest before Lena is yanking her back into bed. Warm hands wrap around her middle and then a soft body is molding to hers. A happy little hum spills out of her throat unbidden, but Kara is so very weak for cuddling and _Lena_  so she isn't too hard on herself as she melts into the embrace.

"Emergency?" Lena mumbles.

Kara is glad that she can shake her head and mean it.

"What time is it?"

Kara chuckles and announces brightly. "Five a.m."

She feels Lena groan into her shoulder and can't exactly blame her. She's usually the one begging for more time under the covers, refusing to let go of either Lena or her pillow until her girlfriend either bribes her with food or simply shoves her over the edge of the bed. But Kara has plans and she's determined to rise early.

She twists in Lena's arms until she's leaning above her on her elbows (and, wow, is Lena gorgeous all ruffled with her dark hair spread all over the pillow). 

"I have a surprise for you," she reveals and then, because she can't help it, she leans down to kiss the growing smile on Lena's mouth.

She doesn't realize that time is slowly trickling away, that she's spent far too long getting carried away with the feel of Lena's lips (and Rao but her hair is even lovelier when Kara has her hands buried in it), but the next time she pulls away, she catches a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand and sees that she's running out of time.

With a little yelp, she's up in the air again with a very amused Lena watching beneath her.

"Not fair," she grumbles (but her eyes drop to her girlfriend's mouth anyway). "We're on a time limit."

Thankfully, Lena merely laughs and shuffles out of bed. "As you wish, Supergirl."

Kara can tell from the smirk Lena throws over her shoulder that she _meant_  for the way she said it to make Kara's toes curl. She frowns, huffs, tries not to follow the sway of Lena's hips with her eyes, and then throws herself on the bed with a whine when she hears the shower start.

But for all her stalling, Lena manages to get ready with almost impressive speed (even by Kara's standards). Fifteen minutes later, she's dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and Kara is so taken aback by the soft look that she almost forgets that she's working against the clock.

It's Lena who reminds her with a little tilt of her eyebrow.

"Right," Kara shakes her head. "Are you okay if we fly?"

Lena steps into her arms without even a moment's pause. Her arms wrap wind softly around Kara's neck and then she's leaning against her, and Kara doesn't think she'll ever get over the fuzzy feeling that this gives her; Lena's trust, written so plainly in the patient expectation on her face and the softness of her body against hers.

Kara kisses her forehead and whispers a silent _thank you_  before she rests her palms against Lena's hips.

"You might want to close your eyes."

And then they're in the air and the feeling inside her soars as they glide over the city - and then beyond it. Lena is warm against her and against the cool morning air, and the sky is beginning to light up around them with the first traces of dawn. Kara feels the way it touches her skin, but she's not sure if the hum at her fingertips, at the traces of her heart, is from the sun or the woman in her arms. 

She's almost disappointed when she reaches their destination, but she still slows (carefully, _carefully_ , because Lena's eyes are still closed and she wants to be worthy of that trust). She lands carefully atop the first arch of the National City bridge with one hand cradling the back of Lena's head to her, a soft gesture to both let her know that they are stopping and to say, silently, that _she's got her_.

"Keep your eyes closed," she says, traces of a question in her voice, once Lena has her feet under her.

Lena's hands slip to her shoulders, their grip firm as she gives a small but sure nod.

Kara smiles and nods back even though Lena can't see it. Then, careful to keep her hands on Lena the entire time so she won't feel too lost, Kara slips behind her. Lena relaxes against her with ease and Kara gently guides her until they're seated, Kara's legs on either side of Lena's hips and Lena's back settled against her chest.

Over Lena's shoulder, she can see the view she's been so eager for Lena to see, watches as the sky starts to lighten _just right_.  

"Just remember I've got you, okay?" Kara squeezes gently where her arms are wrapped around Lena's waist.

Lena nods, her eyes still closed. "I trust you," she says quietly. Quietly, but the words feel so _big_  as they settle in Kara's chest.

Kara lets her chin rest on Lena's shoulder and tries to imagine the sight before her from Lena's eyes. Satisfied and hopeful, she takes a deep breath and says, "Alright, open your eyes."

She doesn't know how she can feel Lena's gasp as if it's her own, but she does. She feels Lena's hands tighten around her arm - and not from fear, but from awe. And Kara can feel that too, basks in it as she watches the world wake up in front of her.

Before them is National City. The entire skyline, highlighted in shades of orange and yellow and gold as the sun rises just beside it, glittering off windows and glinting against glass, creating such beautiful _light_. The ocean is spread out in every direction, encircling the city like a precious jewel and lapping at the shore as if it might take a tiny bit of this special place with it as it falls back towards the sea. The deep blue ripples with light of its own, and though Kara knows well just how cold it is, she can almost feel the warmth being reflected in the waves. Cars pass silently beneath them as they travel to and from the city. From this height, there is just air and light and the steady beat of Lena's heartbeat in her ear.

It's even more perfect than it has ever been. Because of her.

"Kara..." Lena whispers.

She doesn't seem to be able to find any words besides that one, but Kara doesn't mind. She presses a small kiss to Lena's cheek and snuggles even closer.

"I know it might not seem very exotic, but... well, for me, it was. For a very long time. Now I realize that Krypton will always be home, but this - this is the place that's made me who I am. I come here when I need to remind myself of that. Of everything this city has given me - belonging, purpose." She pauses. "It gave me you, Lena. And to me that makes it the most beautiful place of all."

She turns her face into Lena's hair.

"You deserve so much, Lena," Kara whispers, her low voice wistful as she takes in the sight before her and her mind's eye conjures up the images of places near and far - from this planet and others - that would take Lena's breath away. "I wish I could show you. I wish I could show you everything."

She says that last part with such promise, such feeling spilling into her words from some place deep down inside her that dares to dream of _more_. A part of her that wants to show Lena Luthor the world. That wants to bring her to every place she's ever watched from afar and take her hand as they explore it together. That wants to hold her, as she is now, safe and warm in the comfort of her arms, a kaleidoscope of colors from a yellow sunrise dancing over her pale skin, always.

She feels Lena stir and loosens her grip. Lena tilts her head back and looks at her, and there are tears dancing across her cheeks and Kara's breath catches when her green eyes find hers and she says, with as much feeling in her voice as Kara feels in her heart, "You have, Kara."


End file.
